


[PODFIC] Messages from Heaven and Notes from Hell, by YoureMySunshine

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ace Omens Discord Challenge, Angels don't know what fish are, Audio Format: Stereo, Dialogue-Only, Gregorial ships it, Happy Ending, Heaven and Hell's Earth Surveillance System monitors, Jhergkorey is hopeless, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Jhergkorey the demon and Gregorial the angel met in 4004 BC, two weeks after the fall of man. They met at a meeting instructing them in how to use the Earth Surveillance System. Now they talk to each other on the software’s messaging system about each millennia’s updates to the software, office gossip, and what they see on Earth. Oftentimes what they see on earth is another angel and demon.
Relationships: Gregorial (OC)/Jhergkorey (OC)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics, Ixnael’s SFW corner, Podfic Bingo, Prolix Podfics, The Ballad of Greg and Jerg





	[PODFIC] Messages from Heaven and Notes from Hell, by YoureMySunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoureMySunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Messages from Heaven and Notes from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530635) by [YoureMySunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine/pseuds/YoureMySunshine). 



_Gregorial: That was quite a meeting! I didn't realize Crowley was the demon you sent to tempt the Messiah._

_Jhergkorey: Yes, we wanted someone on the ground who knew how humans think. The way Crawly spun it though... We just told him to tempt the Messiah. He spoke to the angel as if there was more._

_Gregorial: Crowley. And I've noticed that he does seem to speak differently to Aziraphale._

_Jhergkorey: Oh yeah, he changed it._

_Jhergkorey: His "angel" you mean._

_Gregorial: That's exactly what I mean! You saw when he met Gabriel back in Nazareth. Not a hint of "angel" or even "archangel" there! Just... well, curses, really._

_Jhergkorey: Yeah._

_Gregorial: It's nice, you know? How they have words just for each other._

_Jhergkorey: Yes, I suppose..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XCjdhAgQhmg9mqsKPGFCfI97U4a9t-0T/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used:
> 
> Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> System Chime “Announcement Begin” by FoolBoyMedia - https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234525/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> Greg Chime “Bell, Candle Damper, A (H1)” by InspectorJ - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/411089/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> Jerg Chime “cd bend” by THE_bizniss - https://freesound.org/people/THE_bizniss/sounds/37909/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> Typing Jherg “Keyboard Typing Sounds” by zrrion_the_insect - https://freesound.org/people/zrrion_the_insect/sounds/469014/ (CC0)  
> Typing Greg “Keyboard Typing Sounds” by zrrion_the_insect - https://freesound.org/people/zrrion_the_insect/sounds/469013/ (CC0)  
> End Music: “Love Story” by Frances Lai, played by Fausto Papetti. (I don’t know who arranged this particular cover, though.) Downloaded from archive.org
> 
> Cover Images:  
> Keyboards lit with blue and red light, courtesy of Pixabay (CC0)


End file.
